lethalweaponfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
The Pilot episode is the first episode that premiered on September 21st, 2016. Synopsis Grief-stricken after the loss of his young wife and unborn child, ex-Navy SEAL-turned-detective Martin Riggs moves to California to “start over” at the LAPD. He’s paired up with Roger Murtaugh , who’s just coming back to the job after a near-fatal heart attack. Riggs’ penchant for diving headfirst into the line of fire immediately clashes with Murtaugh’s prudent, by-the-book technique. It’s clear from the moment they meet, this partnership could be lethal. But by the time their first investigation ends, Riggs realizes he may have found something worth living for – a partner and friend like Murtaugh. And even Murtaugh figures this arrangement might just work out after all. If only Riggs doesn’t get them killed first. Plot: September 15th, 2015, in El Paso, Texas, Detective Martin Riggs of the Narcotics Division in the El Paso County Sheriff's Office and his partner Jenkins are chasing some drug dealers in the desert area outside of El Paso. While chasing them, Riggs gets a call from his pregnant wife Miranda. She informs him that she is on her way to the hospital to have the baby, and Riggs tells her he'll meet up with her soon. Losing the trail of the drug dealers, Riggs and Jenkins come up with another idea. They make their way to the top of a peak, where Riggs sets up his Barrett M82A1M Navy SEAL sniper. Right there he aims and at the precise moment, he shoots the drug dealers getting away, and their vehicle explodes. Meanwhile, Miranda, on her way to the hospital, is rubbing her tummy as she is exactly ready to have the baby, just then an 18-wheeler, running a red light or so T-bones Miranda on her left side, which instantly killed her, and the unborn baby. The hospital calls up Riggs, who makes it to the hospital in the morgue. There he sees it's Miranda, and he sobs over her death. It's been stuck with him ever since. Six months later, March, 2016, Riggs has been living in Los Angeles, moving there and transferring to the LAPD, to start over. Around that same time, LAPD Detective Roger Murtaugh, having since suffered a "minor" heart attack six months ago after the birth of his newborn baby Harper, talks about getting back to work. As of two weeks ago, he had recently celebrated his 50th birthday. His wife Trish tells him to be safe out there, and to watch over stress levels, thereby watching over and avoiding any chances of another heart attack. At the station, Murtaugh is welcomed back by all his fellow detectives. There, also, Brooks Avery, just before his promotion, assigns Murtaugh with another detective who's transferred from Texas, Navy SEAL veteran Martin Riggs. Later, a 211 in progress at a bank is taking place, and all the detectives there and even the SWAT team is waiting for any orders and possibly any demands from the bank robbers. The robbers, all wearing skull-looking masks, while robbing the bank are demanding a chopper for their getaway. There, Riggs goes in with some boxes of pizza as a distraction. There, Riggs is outnumbered by the three bank robbers, and threatened to be shot if not cooperating. Just then, Riggs is formulating a plan. He has the leader of the bank robbers put his rifle to his forehead and have him off him off there. But at the precise count of 3, Riggs swipes the rifle from the leader, headbutts him and shoots the first two robbers, and then he takes the butt of the rifle and hits the leader in the face with it and then shoots him there. One of the bank robbers released the button that was pressed to hold off the triggering of the 30 seconds for the bombs to go off, thereby triggering it to explode in 30 seconds. Right then and there, everybody held hostage there evacuates the bank and Riggs makes his way out of the bank and there, he greets himself to Roger Murtaugh and says they'd make a great team. Just then, the bomb goes off and blows up the bank. Some time later, at the station, Roger is having some complaints about having Riggs for a partner. Right at the moment, Riggs comes in and says they have reports of a DOA (Dead on Arrival) in River Park. Once they're there, Scorsese, a pathologist for the LAPD, comes to examine the body. The body is identified as Ramon Alvarez, an ex-Navy SEAL and a plantation security guard. Roger suggests they close the case, but Riggs, however, being a Navy SEAL veteran, too, wants to investigate this matter further. They look into where Ramon was working at the time before his death, and they go there to get more clues. Upon arrival at the plantation, they are questioned by security guards, one named Daryl Hennicky. Riggs spots a Juarez cartel tattoo on one of the workers' necks and smells something fishy going on with the Port Authority. While Murtaugh entertains the head honcho of the operation, Riggs follows the tatted ruffian into a dark corner where he's ambushed. He takes on some of the henchmen there, but then ruffian escapes in a car. Murtaugh and Riggs follow him in hot pursuit through the streets of L.A. and end up on the track of the Grand Prix doing lots of damage. Along the way, Riggs jumps out of the car while Murtaugh is driving, and lands on the guy's car, punching him into oblivion through the driver side door. Eventually, the tatted man crashes through barrels of fluid, thus wrecking and tumbling his car, thus totaling it in the process. Right then, Riggs and Murtaugh were about to arrest him, and the exact moment, a bus comes out and runs him down killing him. Later, at the station, Riggs and Murtaugh are questioned by their superior Captain Brooks Avery about what went on with their suspect and all, and they told them. Avery calls it night for them. At home, Roger is preparing dinner with Trish and the kids, and soon after, Riggs comes and meets the family. They ask him to have dinner with them, and he accepts. There, while having dinner, Riggs tells them his experiences in the Navy SEAL before becoming a police officer. Right after dinner, Riggs and Murtaugh believe that there is more to it than they know about Alvarez's death, and they leave to get back on it immediately. Riggs and Murtaugh look to see if there are any known relatives of Alvarez, and Riggs goes to see Alvarez's widowed wife. There, he asks her what his involvement was and if she was involved in any way, and there she tells him nothing. Riggs appears to have left, but only came in to get the answers. She informs him that she's been keeping a bulk of heroin that Ramon stole from the cartel and the plantation owned and operated by a Levon Tibibian, a notorious drug dealer and owner of the Juarez cartel. After Ramon was killed by Tibibian and his henchmen to get the heroin back, which Mrs. Alvarez kept hidden, her and Ramon's son, Oscar, was kidnapped in order to get the heroin back. Riggs and Mrs. Alvarez found the heroin, and Riggs meets Murtaugh at his trailer to formulate a plan to get Oscar back and take down the bad guys. Riggs, not wanting to risk Murtaugh into this any further, handcuffs Murtaugh to the dresser and left for the bad guys hideout. At the bad guys hideout, Riggs comes there with the heroin and expects Oscar to be given to him immediately. Very unexpectedly, Murtaugh, who managed to free himself, arrives in Riggs' truck and pursues a shootout between them and the bad guys. There, all the back guys, including Tibibian are shot dead and Oscar comes out unharmed. While making their way out, Hennicky was last seen there on the roof with his rifle, as it was revealed in that he was part of the conspiracy of killing Ramon and kidnapping Oscar. There, Hennicky was offering to let the kid live if Riggs came out unarmed. There, in order to take out Hennicky, Riggs told Murtaugh to shoot him in the foot to drop near his rifle, which he did, and then Riggs shot Hennicky, and Hennicky fell from the roof dead. Sometime later, Riggs comes to Murtaugh's house and thanks him for the backup, even though it was unexpected. There, Riggs tells Trish he'll be fine even though Roger shot him in the foot. Just then, before the night's out, and before inviting Riggs to dinner again, Murtaugh asks Riggs if he really wants to die, and which Riggs sarcastically says, "Yes." But they both know, it won't happen, as it wouldn't really be needed anyways. Gallery Category:Lethal Weapon series Category:TV series Category:Lethal Weapon TV Series Episodes